


Sunday Morning

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making Love, Slice of Life, adam isn't a morning person, inappropriate use of a towel, mild religious homophobia, shiro and morning runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Adam prefers sleeping in on Sunday mornings and Takashi just had to go on a morning run. They really didn't plan on that storm popping up. Luckily they have a nice warm shower and bed waiting for them when they got home.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know much about Adam and what his personality was like in canon, this is pretty much a fanon version of him. Hopefully, next season we can learn more about him and the happier times he and Shiro had. I have a distinct feeling that how I am going to write him is going to get Jossed. Plus the story was inspired by Maroon5's song "Sunday Morning".

It was 6:00 in the morning when Adam felt that tell tale sign of Takashi getting up to go on their usual morning run. It was really disconcerting that his fiancée was going to use the Sabbath to get up at the ass crack of dawn to exercise. Not that he minded, but they had been to a party the previous night at the Holt's house to celebrate Matt introducing his new girlfriend to his friends and family. It had been a nice to see people that they hadn't seen in a long time. Adam and Takashi didn't get home until one in the morning and Adam had had a lot to drink. He really wanted to spend Sunday morning in bed nursing his rather painful hangover. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Time to get up and go for a jog," Takashi said with the kind of cheerfulness that should be illegal. He was already dressed in his  jogging clothes. He was sitting in the armchair by the window, bending over to tie his sneakers. 

"Seriously, 'Kashi!" Adam exclaimed as Shiro turned on the bedside table lamp making him squint. He was really hoping that Takashi would be too tired from the party last night to even think about going for a run. Plus the local news station reported that Sunday there was going to be rain all day. 

"Hey, you know that I'm not going for a jog without you," his fiancée said. " I know that we got home late last night. It's early enough to go for a jog and avoid the rain." With that, Takashi grabbed a hold of both the comforter and bed sheet, yanking it off the other man. Adam grumbled as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It took a couple of minutes for him to dig out his jogging clothes. Shiro had already gone down stairs and was waiting for him as soon as he got dressed. 

The weather was nice and cool, the sky thick with clouds . It was mid autumn and the humidity was not a problem. They both set out from the house on a easterly direction. Takashi and Adam kept a nice steady pace since they really didn't have any place to be and there was just one hill that was part of their route. It was rather steep, but the view of the town and surrounding area was well worth the effort. At this early on a Sunday morning, they were the only people on the road. Most people were still sleeping or getting ready for church. Adam remembered a long time ago, his mother getting him, his younger brother and sister up this early so that they could go to Mass. Adam stopped going to church after he graduated from high school and informed his parents that he was gay. Being gay didn't go over well with his parents, even though his brother and sister weren't too surprised, they were the only ones who accepted it. Fortunately his parents didn't kick him out of the house. They did however always tell him that they prayed for him every time they attended mass.

As they reached the top of the hill, the clouds began to gather in earnest. Takashi had checked the weather report before leaving the house and the weather man said that the rain wouldn't begin until noon. The lowering clouds were heavy and dark with rain. The trees began to sway as the wind picked up. 

"Looks like we should be heading back," Shiro said as he tilted his head towards the sky. Adam nodded and they started heading down the hill. It wasn't until they were half way to the house that the rain began. The rain was cold and coming down heavy by the time, they reached the house. There was one  thing Adam hated about running in the rain( and running in general) was the way it made his clothes stick to his skin. However, he didn't mind the way it made Takashi's clothes stick to his skin. He had to admit that his fiancée had an amazing body and he tried to keep himself in shape, even though he could be rather lazy at times. Adam suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to peel the shirt that Takashi was wearing off. He was freezing as they stood on the covered back porch. Takashi got the door open and took off his running shoes before he entered the kitchen. 

"Wanna take a shower?" Takashi asked as he peeled the soaked shirt off and threw it in the laundry room. Adam nodded as he took off his sneakers and put them on the mat by the door. The two men headed up stairs and entered the on suite bathroom. Adam stripped off his wet shirt, shorts and underwear as he watched Takashi get the shower warmed up. As the water was sufficiently warm, they both stepped in. Fortunately the shower was big enough for the two of them. Taking showers together was one of Adam's favorite ways of spending time together (as well as washing each others backs). Usually it  ended up in an intense bout of lovemaking, but not always. However it looked like it was going to be one of those times. Adam watched mesmerized as his lover let the warm water cascade over his broad shoulders and defined torso. 

As soon as Takashi got himself wet, he crooked a finger at Adam beckoning him to step under the spay. The other man traded places with him and got himself warmed up. They took turns washing each others hair and bodies. Adam was surprised when Shiro knelt down, washcloth in hand as he placed his other hand on Adam's hip. 

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as he raised an eyebrow. Takashi smirked at him. 

"I've always wanted to do this," he smiled and proceeded to run his hand holding the wash cloth up Adam's toned thigh to his lowers stomach. Takashi then dragged his hand down, through the nest of dark curls surrounding his cock. Adam tried to stifle a moan as Takashi dragged the soapy cloth down his length with smooth strokes. He closed his eyes to so that he could focus on Shiro's arousing touch. He then moved on to his balls and the cleft of his buttocks. He chocked back a cry of pleasure as Takashi rubbed the rim of his hole.

"You okay?" Takashi asked,trying not to look up at his lover so that he could see his expression. Adam had placed his hands on the walls of the shower to steady his shaking legs. Adam nodded and let Takashi continue what he was doing. He had always wanted to try shower sex, even though he had heard horror stories from those who tried. Shiro unhooked the shower head and used to clean the soap from off  Adam. The warm jets of water were doing nothing to relieve the arousal that Adam was feeling. Once the soap had been cleaned off, Takashi reached around the other man to turn off the water. Shiro stood up and pulled Adam against him and kissed him passionately. They both stood in the shower for a while lazily kissing before Shiro opened the shower door. As soon as they were out, Adam reached for the towel that was sitting on the counter, but Takashi beat him to it. The man unfolded it and spread it around Adams shoulders and rubbed it across his back before taking it and using it to dry his torso. Adam took the towel from his and proceeded to do the same. As soon as they both were dry, they both entered the bedroom. Takashi pushed Adam back onto the bed and that's when Adam had noticed that he had brought the towel with him. 

"What are you going to do with the towel?" Adam asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The sheets felt nice and warm against his naked skin. 

"You'll see," Takashi answered a sensual smile gracing his handsome face. Fortunately, the towel wasn't too damp, so he wasn't too worried about getting the sheets wet. Shiro leaned down and gave Adam a deep ,slow kiss. And as he was doing this, Adam let his hands roam his fiancée's magnificent body. His skin felt warm and soft against the palm his hands, the skin smelling pleasantly of lavender. Adam always gave Takashi a hard time as college students about his tendency to use floral scented body wash when he bathed. He did love the smell of lavender though. 

Once he was finished kissing Adam, Takashi then trailed his mouth down the column of his neck, nipping and licking as he went. Adam sighed as Takashi mouth brushed the skin of his collar bones and down further to give a tentative lick to one of his nipples. He started to tremble with the urgent need to have his lover inside him. Takashi then pulled away to grab the towel from where it lay on the mattress. The man moved just a little ways down the bed until he was level with Adam's hips. He then took the towel in hand and proceeded wrap it around Adam's aroused cock. Firmly gripping Adam's length, he gave it a firm stroke, earning him a groan from the other man. He continued his ministrations while his other hand rolled Adam's balls. The combined sensations drove Adam mad with need and he came with a shout as his cum soaked the towel and dripped down onto the bed. The action had Adam gasping for air as he slowly came down from his climax. The only other noise that could be heard was the rain coming down on the roof. 

"I guess this means we're going to have to do laundry," Adam said, his eyes still closed. He heard Takashi snort as he opened his eyes. The other man had a smug, satisfied smile on his face as he dropped the soiled towel on the floor and crawled up the bed to lay beside him. Adam rolled into his arms and laid his head against Takashi's chest. He really wanted to fall asleep,but he wasn't crazy about taking a nap on soiled bed linens. They laid there a couple of minutes before getting up and stripping the bed. Adam really loved Sunday Morning jogs with Takashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the words to "Sunday Morning" by Maroon5  
> Sunday morning rain is falling  
> Steal some covers share some skin  
> Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
> You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
> But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
> And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
> That someday it would lead me back to you  
> That someday it would lead me back to you
> 
> That may be all I need  
> In darkness she is all I see  
> Come and rest your bones with me  
> Driving slow on Sunday morning  
> And I never want to leave
> 
> Fingers trace your every outline  
> Paint a picture with my hands  
> Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
> Change the weather still together when it ends
> 
> That may be all I need  
> In darkness she is all I see  
> Come and rest your bones with me  
> Driving slow on Sunday morning  
> And I never want to leave
> 
> But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
> Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
> Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
> Find a way to bring myself back home to you
> 
> May not know
> 
> That may be all I need  
> In darkness she is all I see  
> Come and rest your bones with me  
> Driving slow on Sunday morning  
> Driving slow
> 
> Oh, yeah, yeah...
> 
> There is a flower in your hair.  
> I'm a flower in your hair.
> 
> Oh, yeah, yeah, oh


End file.
